Talk:Sara Harvey/@comment-99.123.61.225-20141108045956
PLL Theory: Okay, so we all remember Sara Harvey, a character who only made her appearance of Hanna's laptop in Season 4's "Who's in the Box?", focusing on the corpse posing as Alison in Ali's Grave. In the PLL 100th Episode, "Miss Me x100" we learn that it was never actually Sara, but it was Bethany Young, a young woman from Bryn Mawr, not Cortland. What if Mr. Hastings and Mrs. Dilaurentis had twins as well, not just Jason. Mrs. Dilaurentis put Bethany away in Radley, and Mr. Hastings gave Sara to the Harvey family. We all know that anything is possible in Rosewood, and Alison DID run around wearing a wig with a fake I.D. and license as Vivian Darkbloom. Now, I know there are a lot of plot-holes in the show, but I don't think the writers would introduce Sara, and even have Claire show up to tell Emily just how much she really hated Alison, if it wasn't important. Maybe Mr. Hastings didn't kill Mrs. D, but Sara Harvey did. Sara must have found out about her conception and the infidelity, became enraged, and then left Cortland on "That Night" to kill Bethany and Alison. Here's two theories of mine... A.) Sara hit Ali thinking she was Bethany and then Mrs. Dilaurentis buried Ali alive, thinking that Sara was Bethany (remember the idea about twins and such..). B.) Sara was after both Alison and Bethany... Sara was jealous of Bethany because Mrs. D was taking Bethany to Fairs, Circuses, and Stables, and killed her out of jealousy and rage, then attacked Alison for the same reasons: Alison was living the life that she deserved, and always wanted. Then, Sara could have built up an obsession with Alison after the discovery that she was an adopted and abandoned child. The reason she became Queen Bee at Cortland was because she WANTED to be just like Alison. Eventually that obsession grew, and Sara probably thought she could just take what she deserved. Then, after Alison escaped, and Bethany was buried by Melissa. Bethany wasn't actually dead when Sara hit her with that shovel. Maybe Spencer saw Sara going after Bethany and it's all just jumbled mess in her mind. After Alison escaped though, and Bethany was buried alive, Mrs. Dilaurentis covered for Sara out of blackmail, or Mrs. Dilaurentis thought she was Bethany. Now, Sara blames the Liars for Alison. She started targeting them because they were the closest to Alison, and Sara Harvey was the one that murdered Mona, who thought that Alison was the one that wanted Bethany dead. That's why she was so shocked. Here's some possible motives as well... A.) The fact that even after Alison was gone, dead, or whatever, and people still remembered her and Alison was, in a way, immortalized, made Bethany hate Alison and the Liars even more. It was a motivation for her to steal the game from Mona, so that she could what her crazy ass started. She didn't want Ali to come back, but in Ali's resurrection, or whatever, it gives Sara a greater chance to finish the Game. She's a crazy bitch!